


Salted Caramel brownies and Fire in the Kitchen

by shuckyou



Series: Where Thomas is an Idiot [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Newt can cook, Thomas is a bad baker, Thomas is a disaster in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyou/pseuds/shuckyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tries to make brownies. And fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Caramel brownies and Fire in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I made these brownies yesterday and they are delicious. Jamie Oliver website. Give it a go!!

Newt had always told him to stay clear of the kitchen. He was only allowed to make toast, or get an apple or a drink or something. 

So Thomas did. He didn't go near the kitchen until Saturday.

Salted Caramel Brownies. 

The idea of them made Thomas's mouth water. Of course, he didn't say anything. Not in front of Newt, Minho and Teresa because then he obviously wouldn't get to make them. 

So he kept his mouth shut. 

...

On Saturday afternoon, Thomas decided he would bake them. It was the perfect time. Newt was at work and Teresa was shopping or something. God knows where Minho was. 

He found a recipe online and got out all the ingredients. 

That's went things went a little mad. 

...

Minho knocked on the door to Newt and Thomas's house. 

"Thomas?" 

The boy in question yelled out which caused Minho to frown. 

"Thomas what the shuck is going on in there?!" Minho asked. 

The door opened and Minho laughed. 

Thomas's hair was covered in flour and bitter was smudged all over his face. Minho looked further into the house and gasped. 

"Oh shit. Newt is gonna kill you." Minho chuckled. 

"Minho." Thomas whined. "Help me!" 

"Fine. You owe me one though." 

Thomas nodded. 

"I don't know what I've done wrong! I did everything the recipe told me to!" 

"Thomas Newt has told you several times to not go into the kitchen." 

"I know but they just looked so delicious." 

Minho just sighed. "Where are they?" 

"In the oven right now." Thomas replied. He glanced at the counter which had been painted with a variety of food. 

"Since when did you need beer in brownies." 

"That didn't all into the brownies." 

"So you put some of it in." 

"Perhaps." 

Thomas looked down to the floor. 

"Come on. Let's just get this cleaned up before Newt comes home." 

Thomas nodded and the two of them set to work until the kitchen looked like it did before Thomas had attacked it with flour and eggs. 

"There. We can just say I picked up some brownies on the way home." 

"Or we could throw them in the bin." 

"Then how do we explain all the missing ingredients?" 

"We can throw them out too." 

Minho rolled his eyes. "Just take them out the oven." 

Thomas nodded and pulled on the oven gloves. Minho turned around to the fridge to get a drink. 

"Ouch. Fuck. Fuck." Thomas yelped and Minho heard a smash. "FUCK!" 

He whipped his head around to see Thomas clutching his hand and a smashed tray of brownies on the floor. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Minho and Thomas turned around to see Newt. 

"Oh shit." 

...

"Neeewt." Thomas whined. "My hand hurts." 

He was stood beside the tap holding his burned hand under the cold water.

"It's your own fault." Newt had agreed to bake some brownies and was now just about ready to put them in the oven. 

"But it hurts so bad." Thomas groaned. 

Newt sighed and turned around. He had flour stains on his shirt. 

"C'mere Tommy." Newt held his arms open and Thomas went to hug him. 

"Please never go in the kitchen again. It's for your own safety." 

"Okay." Thomas mumbled into Newt's shirt. 

"Newt." 

"What Tommy?"

"Your brownies are on fire."


End file.
